


Out of my Control

by Xabtu_09



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, DadSchlatt, DadSchlatt AU, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Smoking, Tags May Change, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, dont ship Tubbo and Tommy either, dont ship schlatt and tubbo, like they go to a high school like regular teenagers, modern au kinda??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabtu_09/pseuds/Xabtu_09
Summary: I really loved the dadschlatt au when I first found it. And I decided to write about my own experiences with an alcoholic parent. Some of the experiences I won’t write down because they are either too inappropriate or I’d have to change the story a lot to accommodate them. Also please take note that not everyone’s experiences with alcoholic parents will be the same as mine, everyone’s experiences are different.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Out of my Control

Tubbo was visiting his father for the week, that was the schedule. A week with his mom and then a week with his dad. He always had a smile on his face, but he didn’t want to see his dad at all. He loved his dad, loved him with his whole heart, but it was hard when he was barely present. Always wasted and stumbling around the house.  
“Bye ma! See you in a week!” Tubbo called out to his mom as he walked up to Schlatt’s front door.  
“Bye honey! If anything goes wrong please call me immediately,” she replied, but Tubbo just smiled in response and knocked on the door.  
It took a minute, but finally Schlatt opened the door. The scornful look on his face immediately disappeared once he realized it was Tubbo.  
“Hey kiddo! Come in come in!” Schlatt happily stepped aside to let Tubbo inside.  
Tubbo’s nose twitched slightly at the familiar smell of cigarettes, mold, and a tinge of alcohol. He walked to his room, it was small. Just his bed, closet, a shelf, and a small dresser at the end of his bed that had a small tv on it. Tubbo set down his two backpacks next to his bed, both full of his clothes and school stuff respectively.  
His bed was covered in stuffed animals from his childhood and other random objects like wrappers and dirty plates he didn’t bother to clean up. His floor was also rather a mess, but it was mostly just dirty clothes littering the ground. Tubbo let out a long sigh, this would be a long weekend.  
“So kiddo, how about we watch some movies? I’ll cook a home cooked meal and we can just chill out,” Schlatt asked, standing in the doorway of Tubbo’s room.  
“Sounds great, dad!” Tubbo responded, hopefully this week won’t be so bad.  
“I, uh, made some new friends at school,” Tubbo spoke up, desperately hoping his dad would stay sober for at least a night.  
“Oh did you now? You going to a new school this year, right?” Schlatt asked.  
“Mhmm,” he responded, Tubbo recently had to change school districts, he really missed his old friends.  
“That should be fun, maybe they can come and spend the night this week,” the older ram hybrid suggested.  
“I dunno, he’s a little loud and I know you don’t like a lot of noise,” Tubbo responded.  
“We’ll see, kiddo,” Schlatt ended, gently ruffling Tubbo’s hair before walked back to his room across the hall.  
The young ram hybrid couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he shut his door and laid in his bed. Unfortunately, as predicted, Schlatt had made another empty promise. The hours slowly passed by with no sign that Schlatt was going to make dinner. It was 8:00pm before Tubbo understood that there would be no home cooked meal or movie.  
He quietly snuck out of his room and peered into Schlatt’s room. His dad was passed out on his bed, the cup on his side table probably containing whiskey or another alcoholic substance, Tubbo didn’t bother to check. At this point the young ram hybrid didn’t bother to eat, he was too disappointed and nothing sounded good. He slowly walked back to his room, ignoring his growling stomach, and texted his new friend Tommy.

The Tubbster: Hey Tommy! Is it okay if I come and spend the night over there sometime this week?  
Big T: Hell yeah you can!! I’ll go ask my dad  
Big T: he said yes poggg  
The Tubbster: pogggg

Tubbo smiled and curled up in bed, falling into a restless sleep. When he woke up he was exhausted, at least 4 hours of sleep was better than 2. He skipped breakfast, he didn’t have an appetite. Schlatt was still asleep when Tubbo left the house to catch the bus. The bus from his dad’s house was much more packed than the one from his mom’s.  
Tubbo always hated crowded buses, the sound of noisy teenagers playing music and talking amongst themselves was suffocating. Tubbo resorted to putting his earbuds in his fluffy ears and listening to music till they got to school. Getting off the bus was like a breath of fresh air, of course the joy lasted only temporarily, swiftly ending when he walked into the school. He hoped today would be okay.  
While walking through the halls to pass the time for when he eventually had to go to his first class, he felt someone gently yank his backpack. He quickly looked behind him to see Tommy snickering.  
“Jeez Tommy don’t do that, you scared me,” Tubbo breathed out.  
“Oh c’mon Tubbo, it was funny!” Tommy replied.  
They continued talking, stopping in the library to sit down at one of the tables till the first school bell rang. They walked to their first class together, Tubbo was glad he shared most of his classes with Tommy. Tommy said he had two older brothers who were twins, but Tubbo had only met Wilbur. He had never seen this elusive other brother when spending the night at Tommy’s house, maybe he’ll ask to meet him when he could spend the night soon.  
“Hey you wanna spend the night tonight instead of waiting for Friday? My dad is fine with driving you to school tomorrow,” Tommy quietly asked Tubbo as the teacher lectured on.  
“I’ll have to ask my dad if it’s okay, I’ll text you after school,” Tubbo whispered back.  
The school day was slow, like Tubbo expected. Everything felt like it just blended together. The ride back home on the bus was even louder than it was that morning. He was too scared to turn up his music in his earbuds too loud, in fear someone would hear it and judge him, so he kept it at an acceptable level and frowned as it was quickly drowned out by the conversations around him.  
When he finally got off the crowded bus, he saw his dad sitting on the porch, a cigarette settled between his lips. Schlatt smiled and waved as Tubbo walked over to him.  
“Hey dad, can I uh, can I go spend the night at my friend Tommy’s house tonight? His dad said he could take me to school,” Tubbo asked, nervous rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Hmmm, do you promise to do your homework?” Schlatt asked.  
“I’m already done with it,” Tubbo said, he almost always finishes his work at school.  
Schlatt smiled and stood up, gently ruffling Tubbo’s hair,”That’s my boy, I guess you can go. Just go to bed at a reasonable time and tell me when you’re leaving.”  
Tubbo nodded excitedly and rushed inside to pack his things and text Tommy. 

The Tubbster: Dad said yes, when you coming over to pick me up??  
Big T: poggg I can ask Wilbur to drive me over now  
Big T: oh also hand over the address idk where ur dad lives

Tubbo smiled, quickly sending his address and resumed packing some clothes. He was in the middle of deciding which shirt to wear for the next day at school when he heard his phone ding with a notification. He glanced down and saw a text from Tommy, had he already arrived?

Big T: oh btw my other brother Techno might be in the car too, we just picked him up from his work  
The Tubbster: Sounds good! I’ve never met him so I wonder how that’ll turn out  
Big T: he’s not as scary as I make him out to be, just tall and intimidating, don’t get on his bad side tho  
The Tubbster: no prob lol 

Tubbo finished packing a few minutes later and decided to sit in the living room while waiting. He watched YouTube to pass the time. He didn’t notice a car pull into the driveway but he definitely noticed the incoming call from Tommy. He happily picked up.  
“Hello?” Tubbo answered.  
“TUBBOOOOOOOOO!!” Tommy shouted, Tubbo heard some people complaining in the background as he flinched away from his phone.  
“Okay okay! I get it you’re here,” Tubbo responded, laughing.  
“Dad!! Tommy is here!” Tubbo called out.  
“Have fun kiddo! Don’t stay up too late!” Schlatt shouted from his room.  
Tubbo smiled, grabbed his bag, and left out the door. He happily hopped in the back seat of the car next to Tommy. Wilbur was at the drivers seat and a tall piglin hybrid with a long braid sat in the front passenger seat.  
“Hey Tubbo! You already know Will, that’s Techno, they’re twins,” Tommy announced.  
“Twins?” Tubbo questioned, how could a very average looking human be anything close to being related to a piglin?  
Tommy immediately recognized his confusion and spoke up to clarify,”Techno is just in his piglin form right now, if he had manners he’d shapeshifter back to looking like a normal person and introduce himself.”  
“Oh shut up, Tommy. At least I don’t look like a raccoon,” Techno spoke up, his voice was a lot deeper than Tubbo expected.  
And when Tubbo glanced up to look at the piglin, there was a human in his place. Equally tall but now he could see the similarities between Techno and Wilbur after Techno shifted into his human form. He also noticed Techno’s pink hair was definitely dyed. When he turned back to Tommy, who was still arguing with Techno, Tubbo was surprised yet again. Tommy had a fluffy raccoon mask, ears, and a long raccoon tail accompanied with sharp claws.  
“What the..?” Tubbo questioned.  
“They’re both shapeshifters, got it from Phil. I’m surprised Tommy never told you. I don’t have a special form like they do, only my wings from Phil,” Wilbur answered Tubbo with a smile.  
Tubbo nodded, still processing everything as they pulled into Tommy’s driveway. Techno and Tommy continued to bicker as they all walked inside. It was only until Phil scolded them for being loud they finally stopped. It was funny though. Tonight would be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! If this gets any traction I might make more chapters idk. Might take me a while tho, I find it rather hard to get inspired to write.


End file.
